The present invention relates to novel aliphatic and cycloaliphatic amides of pyridylalkylamines or their N-oxide derivatives of the general formula: ##STR3## in which: n=0 or 1,
R.sub.3 represents an alkyl group of C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 or a hydrogen atom, PA1 R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom, PA1 R.sub.2 represents a group: ##STR4## in which: X and Y are different, PA1 X and Y each represent a linear or branched saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chain comprising from 1 to 16 carbon atoms; PA1 X and Y together determine a saturated or unsaturated cyclic radical subsistuted or not comprising from 3 to 12 carbon atoms.
The compounds according to the present invention have particularly interesting pharmacological properties, namely parasympathomimetic, hypertensive, bradycardiac, antianoxic, analgesic, antispasmodic and broncholytic.
SANOFI in its patent E.P. 101,380 described the nicotinic amide of picolylamine. Later, Riker in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,983 claimed picolinic 2-trifluoro 2-ethoxy 5-hydroxy benzamide.
Benoit-Guyod in Chimie Therapeutique (1968)-336 studied the activities of the amides of dipropylacetic acid and noted the absence of anticonvulsant properties of the series.
Applicant has discovered surprisingly that the amides according to the general formula I possessed the previously mentioned pharmacological activities and could constitute particularly interesting medicaments.